


Co-hosts and Kisses

by awaywiththefairies



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: AU, Hate Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awaywiththefairies/pseuds/awaywiththefairies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At one of the biggest events of the year, Kyuhyun feels his dreams shatter when he is suddenly forced to work with the one he hates the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Co-hosts and Kisses

 

When Kyuhyun walked into the dressing room he felt almost high on happiness even with the pressure of time sending everyone into a near-panic. He couldn’t stop smiling after having seen the sign on the door with his name included. It had always been a struggle to find jobs as an MC, but it was his dream, and this year things had finally started to look up; he’d managed to host not one, but two successful programmes and now, to top it all off, he’d been asked to host an award show with one of the most popular new actresses of the moment. He could practically feel his career taking flight.

After he had tried to politely greet his stylist and the people running through the room, he sat down before the mirror. In the seconds it took for his stylist to gather her things he noticed that there was someone in the chair to his right, surrounded and blocked from sight by at least four people holding brushes and tins. Curiously he tried to spot his famous co-MC. One of the girls stepped aside and the first glimpse he caught was of two very long legs. Only they weren’t smooth and didn’t end in dainty feet supported by pretty heels. They were clad in designer jeans and dress shoes. And they looked decidedly male.

Kyuhyun was about to shift in his seat so he could see the other in the mirror, but his head was tilted to the left and he had to close his eyes when a brush came uncomfortably close to powdering up his irises. Maybe one of the nominees needed some last minute touch-ups and had been granted permission to use this room? It would be a bit weird but not unimaginable.

“Stop trying to peek,” his stylist hissed at him. An accompanying swat to his arm immediately made him sit up straighter. “And stop frowning,” she admonished.

He opened his mouth to ask her if she knew anything, but she immediately grabbed his chin and started smearing something on his lips. He sighed and obediently moved like she wanted him to. Appeased, she answered his unvoiced question anyway. “He’s your co-host. He was called in at the very last-minute because that silly woman got into a car accident. They say she might have been drinking because of nerves.”

He tried not to frown at that bit of news while his head was turned this way and that by gentle but hurried hands.  A feeling of dread slowly started to settle in his stomach. He had never been nervous before, but an unexpected colleague wasn’t the best situation at such a huge event.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice that one of the directors had come in until the guy was right behind him, patting him on the shoulder as a greeting.  He smiled and tried to mumble his own in return but his stylist practically growled. He got an understanding nod from the director, however, which released him from his duties.

“I’m assuming someone brought you up to speed on what happened?”  The director asked.

Kyuhyun managed a nod without infuriating anyone.

“We’re very lucky to get a good MC at such short notice.” The director hesitated before continuing. “I’ve heard some rumours but I hope I can count on your professionalism in this situation.”

He must’ve seen the confusion on Kyuhyun’s face, because the director motioned to the person on his right.

“Kyuhyun, this is Shim Changmin. You’ll be working with him tonight.”

His stylist chose that moment to step back and admire her work, making it possible for him to spot a very familiar face adorned with a knowing grin in the mirror. Kyuhyun stared. This was not happening. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists, pressing his nails into his skin, trying to contain his reaction.

“Changmin, this is-”

“Cho Kyuhyun, I know, we’ve met before,” Changmin interrupted.  With those words, spoken in that familiar voice, somewhere in a corner of Kyuhyun’s mind his last childish hope of this being some kind of joke died.  “I’ve been looking forward to working with him again, so thank you for this opportunity.”

The director looked surprised by the interruption but quickly recovered and plastered the fake smile back on his face.  

“Oh good, things should go smoothly then.”

After a few half-curious, half-warning glances at Kyuhyun, the director turned around and scurried away, deciding to play ignorant to any possible problems.

“You’ll do fine,” his stylist said in the tense silence that fell as she and her colleagues started to pack up their things. Kyuhyun wasn’t entirely sure whether she was talking about his make-up or the actual part of the evening where he had to do his job, but he felt slightly comforted anyway. He watched as they walked out, leaving them to their pre-show rituals.

“You could act a little more pleased to see me, you know?”

Hearing the other move on his right, Kyuhyun decided to try the only thing he could think of; ignore the problem until it went away. The mirror was fast becoming an issue though, because it was rather hard to not look at Changmin when his face was right above his own in the reflection in front of him, his arms folded on top of the chair. 

Kyuhyun closed his eyes and minded his breathing, while he tried to gather his thoughts like he usually did right before an event. Changmin kept quiet after that first sentence, and slowly Kyuhyun relaxed.

He should’ve known better. His eyes snapped open when a finger traced slowly down his neck. “As pretty as always,” Changmin whispered.

Kyuhyun jumped out of the chair and rounded on him. From experience he knew that telling Changmin off wouldn’t help anyway so he forced his mouth shut again and glanced at the clock. Just two minutes until they’d need to move to the backstage area. Keeping the chair between them, he leaned against the wall behind him while glaring at Changmin. Instinctively, he crossed his arms in front of him. Despite his defensive posture, the other immediately took a step towards him.

It would look weird if he went out now, by himself, while looking incredibly unhappy. He didn’t want to start rumours about him being hard to work with, or having high demands. Or even worse, give credence to the rumours that already existed. The fact that there were stories about him and Changmin already going around the grapevine was bad enough, even though most of it was probably nonsense.

Changmin took another careful step towards him, smiling like a predator approaching a scared prey.

“Stop it,” Kyuhyun demanded, trying his best to make use of the voice training he had had. He really didn’t need this right now, before one of the biggest moments in his career.

The other just arched an eyebrow. “Stop what exactly?” Another step.

“You know exactly what I mean,” Kyuhyun replied while shifting his weight so he was no longer leaning against the wall.

The fake innocent look that Changmin currently had on his face really didn’t suit him, and in any other situation Kyuhyun might have laughed at the ridiculousness of it all, but the next step the other took brought them face to face. The slight height advantage Changmin had over him was brought out all the more up close and Kyuhyun resented the fact that he had to look up to meet his gaze.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Kyuhyun,” Changmin said calmly, only inches away.

Changmin was playing with him and Kyuhyun knew it. It was just that he couldn’t seem to figure out how to win. He wanted to push the other away but something kept him back, as if it was against some unwritten rule. Walking out wasn’t an option because it would mean surrender, and he had no idea how to come out on top verbally. All he knew was that he wasn’t going to look away.

Neither of them moved until someone knocked on the door and called for them. Changmin calmly answered the assistant and moved towards the door. With a hand on the handle he waited for Kyuhyun, a challenge in his expression. 

Every second he needed to pull himself together again felt like a defeat. He pushed himself away from the wall and stormed past Changmin, who held open the door for him, all pleasant and polite. He muttered a ‘fuck you’ under his breath while passing him, half-hoping the other would hear, but if he did, there was no response.

The halls were mostly empty with everyone moving towards the stage or the hall for the recording, and he was glad for it, because it took him even more time and effort to school his expression back into an amiable smile. By the time they met another assistant that led them to their places he was back to his professional self.

While someone attached his microphone to his collar and stuffed envelopes into his hands, he became aware of the buzz of the crowd, only meters away. The nerves he’d had disappeared to make way for his usual excitement. He probably looked like an idiot, smiling at nothing, but that same smile had gotten him here.  

Someone in front of them gave them an okay sign, which he copied, and then started to count down silently, fingers moving down as seconds ticked away. Halfway through, Changmin suddenly patted him on the butt, startling him.

“Break a leg. Or rather, don’t; I’m not really into casts. They limit the possibilities, you know?” Changmin whispered into his ear.

Kyuhyun stared at him, bewildered, as Changmin walked forward and then suddenly assistants were panicking around him, waving at him, motioning for him to move, and he realised he had missed the cue.  He hurried to catch up with Changmin but the other was already on stage, and by the time he had reached him, he could feel his cheeks flushing with embarrassment. The only good thing about this was that his make-up was probably thick enough to cover it.

Then the worst thing that could have happened, happened; he blanked out. The faces of so many famous people were looking up at him expectantly and he wasn’t good enough. He couldn’t do this live. He had only done live programming twice before and already he was behind on things. He couldn’t remember what he was supposed to be doing and he just stared, blankly, at the crowd, at Changmin.

“Please excuse him, not everyone is blessed with legs as long as mine. I can totally understand the struggle it must be to keep up with me,” Changmin said. The crowd laughed and Kyuhyun scowled. That wasn’t the kind of improvisation their director had talked about.  He bowed to the public and apologised as he tried to furiously think of some way to get his revenge.  He was still lost in his thoughts when Changmin pulled the first envelope out of his hands and started talking about the first nominees. Had they already done the introductory talk? He bit his tongue and forced himself to focus, to find the flow he normally got into. There was plenty of time left for him to make his mark.

Or so he had thought; Kyuhyun had never had a job go this bad, even with Changmin involved. A permanent semi-embarrassed smile and awkward laugh were his only defences against Changmin’s barbs and remarks. From jokingly insinuating that he was gay because he looked so much happier giving awards to the male actors (they were from his favourite drama!) to making him stutter and mispronounce names by casually throwing an arm around his shoulders. Every time Kyuhyun had an envelope or award in his hands Changmin would do something weird or unexpected to make him hesitate. It was nothing short of what he had come to expect from Changmin, but it didn’t make it any better. How was he supposed to do this job professionally if the other’s life goal seemed to be throwing him off balance?

The evening seemed to drag out, until Kyuhyun had to grit his teeth at every speech that took too long and every actress that had to take tiny steps up the stage because of her dress or her heels.  On top of that, Changmin was unpredictable, sometimes twisting words around to make Kyuhyun seem like a really good MC, before continuing with his torture. Every time it made the realisation that Changmin was a lot better at this than he would ever be sink in further, like a knife twisting painfully in his gut. He knew he wasn’t the best, but to have this guy, the same age as him, make it seem like a breeze was too much. It was a job, no matter how much he liked it. It was not something you just did, no effort involved.

When it was finally over, the tension refused to leave his body. He’d watched the celebrities leave, the venue now empty. Some of them had come up to greet him, and those he had met before had definitely treated him differently, although they didn’t make fun of him outright. He couldn’t help but feel angry when he thought about how he would be reminded of this event over and over again on the news, on television, through fan-cams, not to mention the comments that would probably be posted on the internet under every single article. He would look like a fool and it was all thanks to Changmin. He stiffly made his way back to the dressing room, praying that he would not encounter the other for fear of punching him in the face. The last he had seen, Changmin was talking to people backstage, making himself even more popular.

Focused on his need to get out and temporarily remove this evening from his memories by means of alcohol, he didn’t take notice of the person standing in the middle of the hallway, waving at him. The motion only caught his eye when he was but a couple of metres away and by then he was being engulfed in a hug.

“Kyuhyun, you were amazing!”

Completely flabbergasted he took a step back and finally recognised his sister, dressed in a beautiful gown. She looked better than most of the celebrities there and not a bit out of place, even though she always proclaimed to feel uncomfortable in situations like this.

“Ahra?”

He remembered why he never complimented her when she slapped him over the head, looking jokingly angry.

“You didn’t recognise me, did you? You are such a space case! I still don’t understand how you managed to get a job, and one like this at that.”

“Hey! I was just pre-occupied, okay?” Kyuhyun protested, but smiled anyway as he started to guide her to the dressing room for a bit more privacy. He hadn’t seen his sister in quite a while, with her touring the world with her orchestra.

“I thought none of you were going to be able to make it? Are mom and dad here as well?” He asked, unable to hide his happiness at seeing a friendly face that wasn’t employed to treat him well.

She shook her head and Kyuhyun’s excitement dropped a notch. He got a nudge in the ribs for it.

“I can still see everything on your face, you know? How do you survive in this cruel world?”

Kyuhyun shrugged and his sister continued her happy chattering.

“Besides, you should be thankful anyone came at all. I was supposed to be elsewhere too.”

Trying to contain his laughter, Kyuhyun held the door to the dressing room open for her.

“Did mom set you up on another blind date?”

Ahra flushed, confirming his suspicions. “Wait until she decided that you should’ve been married years ago. The only reason your safe at the moment is that she’s hoping you’ll snare one of your famous colleagues.”

Something in his face must have shown, Kyuhyun hoped it had been dislike, because Ahra was suddenly looking way too interested.  He walked past her and sat down in one of the chairs, grabbed some stuff and started removing his make-up. He would be taking the back-exit anyway, so there was no need for it anymore.

Ahra was right behind him, watching him via the mirror, with a look on her face that Kyuhyun remembered all too well from his childhood. Embarrassing moments from his past immediately surfaced in association and he shuddered.

“It’s that guy, isn’t it?” she suggested, although her tone was playful. She wasn’t certain yet.

Kyuhyun didn’t respond, pretending to be focused on the task of removing the layers of foundation that had been put over his acne scars.

“Shim Changmin.” She smiled.

Kyuhyun grimaced. “I hate him,” he replied.

“Or so you claim,” She waved with her hand as if his own opinion was absolutely meaningless. “You talk about him an awful lot though. I hadn’t been able to connect the dots before since you refuse to participate in gossip and never give me any names when you need to complain, but I can see it now.”

Deciding that he was going to ignore his sister once again, he leaned slightly forward and focused on getting the last traces of make-up off his face.

“I know what you’re doing,” Ahra huffed, “But ask yourself this; why does he get under your skin so easily.”

Silence fell as Kyuhyun wiped at his face, humming softly to himself. Ahra took a step closer and laid a hand on his shoulder. They watched each other in the mirror until she softly squeezed his shoulder.

“Fine, I’ll leave it alone,” she said, “for now.”

Kyuhyun sighed in relief.

“But Kyuhyun, tonight – that is what people want to see. You’re too distant, too cold on television. Your sharp tongue may have gotten you famous, but it has a double sided edge. Changmin probably made your popularity explode tonight just by showing the crowd a different side of you. You should be thanking him on your knees for that. ”

“I wouldn’t complain about that.”

Changmin was standing in the door opening, casually leaning against the door post, smirk back on his face. Kyuhyun immediately felt his cheeks flush again, and hid his reaction behind the pretence of removing even more make-up. Next to him, Ahra made a surprised noise, but quickly caught herself.

“You must be Changmin, it’s nice to meet you,” she said and bowed.

Changmin stepped inside, letting the door close behind him. “And you are?”

His sister wrinkled her nose. Kyuhyun sighed, annoyed already. He turned to face Changmin.

“This is my sister, Cho Ahra,” he said, voice flat.

Changmin cocked his head and smiled, his body language changing immediately. “Nice to meet you, Miss Ahra. I was wondering how Kyuhyun got such a pretty girl to come with him, but that explains it.”

Ahra snorted, although Kyuhyun could see her trying to suppress a smile.

“Well, I suppose I should be going,” Ahra said, making Kyuhyun look up in surprise.

“What? But you just got here?” Kyuhyun said.

Ahra waved his protest away. “I’m supposed to be somewhere else, remember, although I rather hope he left by now.”

Kyuhyun deflated a bit and Ahra pulled him into a hug.

“Just think of mom’s reaction when she finds out I went to see you instead. That should cheer you up.”

Kyuhyun said goodbye to his sister and once again resolved to visit her more often. She waved at him when she turned the corner and then he was left alone again with Changmin.

“What are you looking at?” Kyuhyun snarled at the other.

Changmin seemed unfazed. “Just waiting for that thank you.”

“Fuck off.”

Kyuhyun started gathering his belongings while hoping that Changmin would just disappear into thin air. Instead, when he turned around, Changmin was suddenly a whole lot closer than he had previously been. Automatically he took a step back. His back hid the small table under the mirror and he cursed himself for getting trapped so easily. He glared at Changmin while his brain fought to find the words that would break his rival, make him cower, step away. Changmin just smiled and after a couple of futile seconds Kyuhyun looked away. Fingers slid along his neck and behind his ear.

“You know you want to.” A whispered statement against the shell of his ear.

Kyuhyun didn’t deny it; the shiver that ran down his spine was far more telling anyway. Changmin’s fingers continued their caress, stroking the soft hairs at the nape of his neck. He wanted to curl into the touch, to give himself up, but as always, his pride fought him every step of the way. Instead, he gripped the table hard, trying to find support in the clear edges underneath his hands while fighting the need to surrender.

“Come on,” Changmin urged as he stepped even closer while slipping a hand around Kyuhyun’s waist, stroking his side before settling onto his lower back. He was so close, pupils blown with desire, and Kyuhyun imagined it would take only the smallest pull of that hand on his back and he would be pressed against the other, legs tangled, hips grinding. But Changmin didn’t move, he waited, watching Kyuhyun with a certainty in his eyes that Kyuhyun hated. 

Changmin finally broke their eye contact to nuzzle at his neck and Kyuhyun bit his lip hard to keep quiet even as he moved his head to give him more access. When Changmin bit down, his first moan escaped him, but he broke the moment Changmin used his tongue to soothe the spot. His arms gave out and suddenly his whole weight was being held up by the edge of the table and one of Changmin’s arms. It didn’t seem to faze him at all.

Anger pooled in his stomach and Kyuhyun grabbed Changmin and pressed their lips together with a growl. The second he saw of Changmin’s triumphant grin did not make him feel like being any gentler and soon enough teeth were involved, the both of them biting and nipping at each other’s lips. It was messy and harsh and yet Kyuhyun could feel his dick growing hard. With effort he tore himself away from Changmin, pushing hard enough to create some space between them. Changmin just looked at him, breathing hard, lips puffy and red.

“Still in denial?” he asked teasingly.

Kyuhyun scowled, gripping Changmin’s expensive shirt. “I hate you,” he hissed.

Slowly, as if trying not to scare him, Changmin brought one of his hands up, gently touching the side of his face, thumb rubbing at his lips. Kyuhyun shivered and pushed him away again, hopping off the table to grab his bag and storm out, but before he had reached the door Changmin had grabbed him and pressed him against the wall, wrists pinned above him. He heard the door lock next to him and then Changmin’s hand was back, tracing the line of his jaw, tilting his head up slightly.

“Do you really want to leave?” Changmin asked.

Kyuhyun gritted his teeth and tried to stare him down, the answer stuck in his throat. Changmin didn’t respond, just leaned forward slightly and kissed him. The soft lips were such a contrast to their earlier kisses that Kyuhyun forgot about everything for a moment and allowed it. Changmin’s lips moved against his, slowly nudging them apart and before Kyuhyun had made any conscious decision, he was kissing back, pressing his body against Changmin, needing more. Without thinking he tried to move his hands, wanting to touch, and was harshly reminded of the fact that Changmin still had his wrists pinned against the wall.

“Let go,” he said, voice rough with desire.

Changmin grinned and kissed his neck. “I don’t think you’re ready for that.”

Kyuhyun barely contained a moan, but couldn’t stop his body from arching into Changmin’s. “Wh-what?”

“You need the idea that I’m forcing you to excuse your behaviour and desire to yourself. Don’t tell me you didn’t notice, you’re a smart guy.”

Kyuhyun froze, eyes wide, and Changmin actually laughed. “Really?”

The mocking tone didn’t go over well with Kyuhyun and he could feel all the hate and anger and confusion of the evening pooling inside his gut.

“Let me go,” he snarled, and this time Changmin actually took a step back and let go of his wrists, still laughing. Kyuhyun wanted to punch him, but instead he grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into the wall before kissing him again. Changmin moaned and slid a hand into his hair and grabbed his ass with the other, pulling him close.

As soon as their hips came in contact, Changmin started to grind against him, making him gasp, and within seconds Changmin was in control again, Kyuhyun putty in his hands. Kyuhyun cursed and tried to focus, but to no avail; Changmin was a terrific kisser and after a couple of moments he lost his train of thought as Changmin sucked on his lower lip, nibbled on his ear. A slight shift, and then Changmin slotted their hips together again, his leg now in between Kyuhyun’s, pressing against his cock. A gasp and then, to his own embarrassment, he was humping Changmin’s leg, begging for another kiss. Changmin laughed again, but gave in, kissing him senseless while palming his ass.

“God, fuck me,” Kyuhyun moaned, shocking himself, but Changmin didn’t reply, just pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. His need was becoming unbearable, his clothes a hindrance, and Kyuhyun cursed, making Changmin laugh again.

“I’m not going to beg,” he ground out, working on the buttons of Changmin’s shirt.

“You don’t have to,” Changmin said, without any indication of going along with Kyuhyun’s demands.

Changmin rubbed a thumb over his nipple through his shirt, and Kyuhyun had to close his eyes for moment so he wouldn’t just rub himself against Changmin until he came.

“Then what,” he demanded.

Changmin spread his legs slightly and leaned back against the wall. “Still waiting for that thank you.”

Kyuhyun stilled and looked at him, following Changmin’s hand as he slowly unbuttoned his jeans. He knew he was gaping yet he couldn’t find the words to respond; outrage and desire warring inside of him. Changmin freed his cock from his underwear and gave it a slow stroke or two. His other hand landed on Kyuhyun’s shoulder and gentle pressed down.

“On your knees, like your sister said.”

He sank to his knees without resisting and Changmin grinned. “Good boy.”

He looked at the cock in front of him, bigger than his own and swallowed. He wanted it, he wanted to suck it, would’ve taken it into his mouth without a second of doubt if Changmin hadn’t phrased his demands like he had. The idea of obeying left a bitter taste in his mouth, and yet…

Changmin slipped a hand into his hair and pulled him forward, towards his cock. Kyuhyun opened his mouth, but before he could reach it, Changmin’s hands tightened in his hair, holding him in place.

“Oh and Kyuhyun?”

He looked up and saw Changmin’s expression, mouth slightly open, desire clear in his eyes. And still there was that infuriating smirk playing around the corners of his mouth.

“No biting.”

Having hit his limit of what he could take without protesting, Kyuhyun opened his mouth for a snide remark when Changmin pulled him forward again, against his crotch. Kyuhyun hissed at the feeling of being pulled by his hair, but placed his hands on Changmin’s hips and started licking obediently. Changmin’s fingers switched from gripping his hair to moving against his head, pressing harder when Kyuhyun gave attention to the right places, and Kyuhyun moaned softly against Changmin’s cock, loving the feeling the fingers were giving him. Spurred on by Changmin’s touches, he moved away slightly so he could take Changmin’s cock into his hand, directing it towards his mouth.

“Fuck yes, suck it,” Changmin moaned and pulled him forward. Kyuhyun went willingly, carefully taking Changmin into his mouth. The tangy flavour that was Changmin’s own flooded his senses and he moaned softly around the cock in his mouth. He gave an experimental suck and immediately Changmin’s hips surged forward. Kyuhyun was fast enough to press them back against the wall, but he hadn’t accounted for the hands now on the back of his head and neck. Changmin pulled him forward, his cock slipping deeper inside and Kyuhyun felt it hit the back of his throat. He gagged and Changmin pulled back for only a second before moving forward again under a litany of curses.

Kyuhyun tried to suck a couple of times, but Changmin moving made it very hard. Eventually he let go and allowed Changmin to direct him, pulling and pushing him, pressing inside his mouth. The way he couldn’t breathe for a couple of seconds every time Changmin pushed in too far, sparked something inside of him, and he moved a hand down, slipping it inside his pants, to palm his own erection.

“Your throat is fucking amazing, fuck, just wanna press in completely, watch my cock disappear inside of you.”

Kyuhyun had never learned to deep throat, however, and gagged again when Changmin tried to fit more inside.

“You can take it, I know you can, just relax,” Changmin said, stroking his hair, while he moved slowly in and out of his mouth. When Kyuhyun had calmed down and was licking and sucking again, he slowly pressed in again, more slowly this time, and Kyuhyun took a deep breath. His jaw hurt, but Changmin wanted this, Changmin was gripping his hair, his cock pressing against the back of his throat, and then farther, inside, down his throat. Changmin moaned loudly and Kyuhyun’s eyes widened at the feeling even as panic started to claw at his heart. The feeling was overwhelming and within seconds he pressed Changmin’s hips back against the wall, moving back until he could breathe again, Changmin’s cock pressing against his lips, the tip smearing precum over his cheek. Changmin’s hands were still in his hair, holding him, playing with it.

“Knew you could do it,” Changmin said with a grin, and let go of Kyuhyun’s head to stroke his own cock. “We’ll work on your endurance.”

“Fuck you,” Kyuhyun spat out, ignoring the fact that his voice came out rough, his throat pleasantly sore and his cock rock hard.

“Get up,” Changmin said and Kyuhyun gingerly moved up, knees painful. He scowled at Changmin but the other kissed him, licked at his swollen lips, his chin, nipped at his jaw. Kyuhyun wanted to wrap his arms around Changmin’s neck but instead clenched his fists at his side, breathing a sigh of relief when Changmin grabbed his hips and turned him around, taking temptation away from him. He was pushed against the wall, and groaned when Changmin rubbed him through his pants before opening them and pulling them down together with his underwear.

“Fuck, I missed your ass,” Changmin said and pressed against him, rubbing his cock in Kyuhyun’s crease. Unable to stop a shiver from running down his body, Kyuhyun pushed back with a grunt to keep Changmin from noticing. “What are you waiting for,” he asked, trying to get Changmin to move. Changmin just laughed and rubbed his hands up and down Kyuhyuns’ thighs and ass. “Just admiring the view. Don’t move.”

Instinctively Kyuhyun complied. Even when Changmin stepped away, he didn’t turn around to look and waited, listening to his own heavy breathing, watching his cock strain upwards. He grew more and more tense the longer Changmin didn’t touch him and was about to complain when Changmin pulled the back of his shirt up slightly and something cold hit the skin right above his ass, making him gasp. He felt it slowly slide down, into his crease, while Changmin chuckled.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” He asked.

Kyuhyun bit his lip and stared at the wall. More lube was dribbled onto his ass, and he cursed softly.

“Was that a yes?” Changmin asked and drew a finger down his back, into the mess, creating slick patterns on his ass.

“Fuck you,” Kyuhyun muttered, fingers scrabbling against the wall, looking for cracks, anything to hold on to. Changmin stepped away from him, and Kyuhyun heard the creak of one of the chairs.

“If you want me to fuck you, you had better prepare yourself, because I’m not going to do it,” Changmin said and Kyuhyun could hear the smirk in his voice. He bit his lip again, leaning his forehead against the wall and squeezing his eyes shut. After long seconds, he took his hand off the wall, trembling, pride and shame fighting his every movement, but he wanted to get fucked, to have that release. He touched his own ass, dragging his fingers through the lube before moving further down, rubbing over his hole. Changmin moaned behind him.

Slowly he pressed the first finger in, moving it in and out carefully, spreading the lube as best as he could. Even the embarrassment didn’t stop him from feeling good, his cock twitching slightly as he pushed his second finger in, starting to stretch himself. He kept expecting Changmin to say something, anything, but the man was quiet apart from the small sounds that escaped him. Three fingers in and he wanted to touch himself, to rub against the wall, anything; it felt good, but it wasn’t enough. He pressed against his prostate and gasped loudly, hips moving involuntarily. Changmin groaned and was behind him in two steps, taking his wrist and pulling his fingers out, twisting his arm behind his back and grabbing his hip with his other hand. Before Kyuhyun fully comprehended what was happening, Changmin was pressing inside, stretching him wide. Gasping, Kyuhyun clutched at the wall with his free hand, face pressed against it as well. It felt amazing, endless, and Changmin didn’t stop until he was fully sheathed.

“Well done,” Changmin grunted, and kissed his shoulder. Kyuhyun moaned weakly, trying to move his hips but being held back by Changmin’s hand. His shoulder was starting to ache, but for once, he kept his mouth shut, just wanting Changmin to move, to fuck him, to use him.

Excruciatingly slowly, Changmin pulled out again before thrusting back in, hard, pulling another groan out of Kyuhyun who tried to brace himself against the wall with his left arm. Another thrust and Kyuhyun cried out, not even trying to hold back his moans anymore. Changmin let go of his arm and grabbed his hips with both hands, forcing him into the position he preferred as he fucked him hard. Kyuhyun let him, completely focused on the feeling of Changmin’s cock moving inside of him. With his arm now free he started jerking himself off in time with Changmin’s thrust, the dual stimulation quickly bringing him closer to the edge.

“You wanted it badly, didn’t you?” Changmin murmured behind him, pulling him back by his hips as he pushed inside. His cock grazed past Kyuhyun’s prostate and he shivered, moaning brokenly.  He was so desperate to get off that his hand was chafing his cock, but the painful feeling blended with the pleasure and he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Tell me,” Changmin said, hips slapping against his ass. Kyuhyun was so close, so incredibly close and then Changmin wrapped an arm around his middle, pulling him away from the wall and back against Changmin. The change of angle and the fingers that rubbed his nipples through his shirt pulled him over the edge almost immediately and he cried out, head falling back against Changmin’s shoulder, body shivering through his orgasm. His cum hit the wall in front of him and he trembled in Changmin’s arms, Changmin fucking him through the after waves. 

Satiated, he grew boneless, legs no longer supporting him. With an annoyed sound, Changmin moved them both across the room, dumping Kyuhyun onto the table before pushing inside of him again, not done yet. Kyuhyun moaned softly as Changmin fucked him, too tired to protest, but humiliation hitting him hard. He tried not to think about what he had done, how he had behaved or  the fact that it still felt good, Changmin inside of him, Changmin holding his hips, caressing his skin. Thankfully, it wasn’t long before Changmin’s thrusts grew erratic and his hips stuttered. With a last thrust Changmin came inside of him, moaning. Kyuhyun marvelled at the feeling but didn’t move, lying still under Changmin’s weight until the other slowly pulled out, the drag exquisite.

“I swear your ass is made for this,” Changmin said as he spread Kyuhyun’s cheeks and rubbed his fingers over his hole. Kyuhyun swatted weakly at Changmin behind him but the movement made some cum slip out and Changmin spread it out, digging a finger inside again to get more, making him moan loudly.

“Fuck you,” Kyuhyun said when he caught himself, but without any energy left. He moved back against Changmin’s fingers without really thinking about it, come slipping out with every press inside. His pants were cutting painfully into the skin of his thighs, and his dress shirt felt as if it was on backwards. He didn’t even want to think about the stains on his clothes. Changmin pressed his fingers inside one last time and then backed off, wiping his hand on Kyuhyun’s back.

Kyuhyun tried to get up but only managed to get off the table to slip to the ground, leaning his head against the cold wall. Changmin was straightening his clothes, buttoning up his pants while Kyuhyun watched him silently, resentment slowly starting to burn in his stomach. Within minutes Changmin had fixed his hair and looked fairly presentable. He kicked Kyuhyun’s bag towards him, and smirked.

“Well, I’m off, things to do.”

Kyuhyun tried to cover himself when he realised Changmin was going to open the door, and barely had his pants pulled up when Changmin turned around again.

“Oh and I think you’d better clean up that wall before you leave.”

Without another word, he slipped out, closing the door behind him.

“I fucking hate you!” Kyuhyun shouted at the closed door. Across the room he could see the wall in question and with effort he made his way to the door to lock it again, feeling cum and lube slide down his thighs as he moved.  As soon as the door clicked shut he sat down again and reached for his cock.

\---

He was still sitting on the floor, minutes later, his head against the wall and his clothes only half-on, when he heard his phone buzz against the hard floor. It must have fallen out of his bag at some point. Inwardly he debated just ignoring it in favour of enjoying the rare experience of feeling completely used and satisfied at the same time, but in the end he reached for it anyway.

-Love you too <3 –

The text on his brightly lit screen taunted him. The number was unknown but he knew perfectly well who it came from and his phone almost ended up against the mirror because of it.

“Fucker,” he mumbled as his fingers flew over the letters of a reply.

-Next time you’re dead, Shim-

It only took seconds for a reply to arrive.

-Admitting to a next time now? I’ll be looking forward to it –

Kyuhyun sighed and gave up, slumping against the wall and closing his eyes to imagine what next time was going to be like.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
